Old Dominion Pictures/Predecessors
Cellulose Films Co Ltd 2014-2017 Cellulose Films was established as a Hong Kong-based division of Metro Optimum Films. In 2016, they bought out the Hong Kong operations of Great Warrior Films Co Ltd. Armada Pictures 2014-2017 Armada Pictures was established as a Pakitsani division of Metro Optimum Films. Angel Cat Films 2014-2017 Angel Cat Films was established as an Indonesian division of Metro Optimum Films. In January 2017, Angel Cat Films bought out Metro Optimum Films' operations in South Korea, India, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand, and Turkey. Northern Star Media 2014-2017 Northern Star Media was established as an Vietnamese division of Metro Optimum Films. Sunrise International Pictures 2014-2017 In 2016, Metro Optimum Pictures bought out the operations in Argentina, Albania, Macedonia, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Hungary, Lebanon and Montenegro. Seven Seas Pictures 2014-2017 Seven Seas Pictures was a Tirindad division of Metro Optimum Films. 4th Dimension Film Distribution 2014-2017 4th Dimension Film Distribution was an Urugaian division of Metro Optimum Films. Heartbeat Pictures 2014-2017 In 2017, Heartbeat Pictures bought out Metro Optimum Films' operations in Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Panama, Israel and Peru. In exchange, its operations in Albania, Croatia, Latvia, Romania, Slovenia, Lithuania, Czech Republic, Estonia and Iceland were sold to Metro Optimum Films. The Egyptian and Israeli operations were merged into Jaris Sunrise in February 2017. Santa Maria Productions 2014-2017 Santa Maria Productions was a Chilean division of Metro Optimum Films. Crystal Clear Film SRL 2014-2017 Crystal Clear Film was a Paraguaian division of Metro Optimum Films. Jaris Films 2014-2017 Jaris Films was a division of Metro Optimum Films, based in United Arab Emirates. Noite Films 2014-2017 Noite Films was a Brazilian film production and distribution company owned by Metro Optimum Films. Fairy Films 2014-2017 Fairy Films was an Ecuadorian division of Metro Optimum Films. Jaris Sunrise February-May 2017 In March 2017, Jaris Sunrise bought out the international sales operations & international distribution, remake, television, syndication, sequel, franchise, adaptation, acquisition rights and copyright holdings of the intellectual properties of TF1 International, MarVista Entertainment, Mandalay Pictures, Troma Entertainment, Samuel Goldwyn Films, Toei, Hoyts Distribution, Participant Media, Davis Films/Metropolitan Filmexport, Red Granite Pictures, Alcon Entertainment, New World Pictures, JVC, Taft International Pictures, Spelling Films International, BMG, Jim Henson Company, Carolco, Lucasfilm, Icon Productions, American Zoetrope, October Films, Mosfilm, ITC Entertainment, Goldcrest, SF Studios and Lakeshore Entertainment. In April 2017, they bought out Sony Pictures Releasing/Home Entertainment's (joint venture and non-JV) operations in Belgium, Spain, Australia, Brazil, Denmark, Poland, Netherlands, Italy, Portugal, Singapore, Thailand with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures' operations in Austria and Norway; Italia Films and Revolutionary Releasing Touchstar Films (Japan) 1985-1987 Touchstar Pictures (Japan) 1987-2017 Froxonium Studios 2014-2017 Froxonium Studios was an Australian division of Metro Optimum Films. Hygo Films 2014-2017 Hygo Films was a film studio division of Laserium Entertainment geared towards theatre and direct-to-video film production and distribution, that acquires, produces and distributes 10–15 low budget, "niche" and genre films each year, along with specialty films such as documentaries, independent and art films. Mirum World 2014-2017 Mirum World was created as an on-demand label of Mirum World for the video on demand market and streaming services. Shockshow Pictures 2014-2017 Shoxbox Pictures 2016.png|Shockbox Pictures logo since 2014 Shockbox Pictures International 2016.png|Shockbox Pictures International (a production company in South Korea, Singapore and China) Shockshow Pictures was a Japanese distribution and production company, which covered live action movies and television series from Japan and other Asian markets and obscure horror and exploitation films. It's a subsidiary of Laserium Films Japan, and it distributed through a label of the same name owned by Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment. Mirum Pictures International June 2017-present In 2017, Jaris Sunrise, Touchstar Pictures, Froxonium Studios, Shockshow Pictures and Hygo Films announced to merge into an international division of the indie label Mirum Pictures. The same month, they announced to start releasing Disney and Sony-produced films (along with independent films) under the original flim distributors' labels. They also acquired the DVD, Blu-ray, UltraViolet, Flixster, and DVD-manufacturing-on-demand distribution rights of the John River Entertainment film library in North America, Mexico, Australia, New Zealand, Germany and France. In July 2017, Metro Optimum Cinemas Group acquired film distributors across Europe, Middle East, Asia, Africa and Latin America, making Mirum Pictures International one of the largest distributors of independent (and major) films in the world. They also acquired United International Pictures' operations in Colombia, Peru, Panama, Greece, Poland, Argentina, Turkey, Thailand, Singapore, Brunei, Malaysia and all of Africa (except Francophonic West Africa), Zodiak Entertainment's film distribution operations, Paramount Pictures' Spanish and Portuguese operations, MGM's Belgian distribution operations, Belga Films' Luxembourg operations, Paramount Pictures Taiwan and Buena Vista International Russia, Forum Cinemas' distribution operations, Focus Media, Consorcio Filmico, NOS' distribution operations outside Portugal and Karo Premiere. In August 2017, Mirum Pictures International, Canwest Media and Meridian Communications announced a specialty films sub-label Fireworks MCM. Later, they managed to make co-distribution deals with various companies: *Warner Bros. Pictures International - UK, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland and Germany **Tobis Film and Rapid Eye Movies - Germany *Rogers Media, Momentum Pictures (eOne) - Canada *Pantelion Films - Mexico *Globo Filmes and Paris Filmes - Brazil *Lionsgate and The Weinstein Company - Colombia and Chile *Fine Line Features - Latin & Central America (except Mexico, Brazil, Colombia and Chile) **Caribbean Film Service - West Indies, Antigua, Dominica, Grenada, Guyana, Montserrat, Nevis, St Lucia, St Vincent, the Grenandines and Suriname *Pathé, Gaumont, Memento Films, ARP Selection and StudioCanal - France *Belga Films, Cineart, Paradiso Filmed Entertainment - Belgium and Netherlands *Nordisk Film - Nordic countries **United International Pictures - Sweden, Norway, Denmark **Finnkino - Finland **Njuta Films and Folkets Bio - Sweden *Karantanija Cinemas - Slovenia *NOS - Portugal *Cinemart - Czech Republic *Kino Pasaka - Lithuania *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios - Poland and Hungary *Fine Line Features & Legendary Pictures - Asia, Africa and Middle East **Oriental DreamWorks, Huayi Brothers and Shaw Bros. Pictures - China **Toei, Kadokawa and Toho - Japan **Sony Pictures - Philippines **Globus Max - Israel **PT Omega Film - Indonesia **Lotte Entertainment - South Korea **Universal Pictures - Taiwan **Miramax International and BeIN Media Group - Middle East **Les Films 26 - Francophonic West Africa Category:Africa, Asia and Middle East